


Co tě nezabije

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohl by to být docela obyčejný večer u Cullenových. Kdyby se neobjevil někdo, kdo jim ho chce pokazit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co tě nezabije

Pro Cullenovic rodinu to byl den jako každý jiný. 

Bylo zataženo. Po obloze se honily naducané šedé mraky, které vypadaly, že každou chvíli puknou a vyvalí se z nich proudy vody. Silné poryvy větru ohýbaly méně odolné stromky téměř až k zemi. Slunce nesvítilo a leckomu by se mohlo zdát, že nebude svítit ještě nejméně rok. 

Pro ně bylo tohle tím nejlepším počasím. Všech pět dětí, z nichž tomu nejmladšímu táhlo – ačkoli to na něm nebylo vidět – na osmdesátku, vyrazilo do školy a rodiče, kteří taktéž vypadali mnohem mladší, než ve skutečnosti byli, do práce. 

Nic zvláštního nebylo ani na tom, že se po návratu domů všichni rozhodli vydat na výpravu do nedalekého národního parku, aby si mohli prohlédnout volně pobíhající přemnožené medvědy. Jen Edward, chlapec s bronzově hnědými vlasy a Carlisle, jenž se zdál být příliš mladý, aby mohl být jeho otcem, si přáli zůstat doma. 

Tichý večer byl vzápětí přerušen zaťukáním na domovní dveře. Ani jeden z přítomných obyvatelů vily nebyl tím zvukem překvapen. Oba slyšeli přijíždějící auto, skřípění pneumatik a svižné mužské kroky, klidný dech a vyrovnané bušení jednoho srdce. Edward toho díky svému daru slyšel ještě o mnoho víc. 

Dveře otevřel Carlisle. Krásný, svěží a dokonale upravený. Na rtech mu hrál vlídný úsměv, kterým chtěl neznámého muže přivítat, přestože bylo už dávno po půlnoci. Jemu na čase příliš nezáleželo. 

Překvapeně zamrkal, když zjistil, že mu přímo mezi zlaté oči míří hlaveň pistole. 

„Dovnitř,“ vyzval ho hrubý hlas. 

Stále ještě příliš vyvedený z míry, aby zareagoval nějak jinak, vstoupil s mužem do domu a zavřel za nimi dveře. 

„Posadíte se?“ navrhl bezelstně a pokynul rukou k široké pohovce uprostřed obývacího pokoje. Nemohl uvěřit svým očím, že na něj někdo míří zbraní. Bylo to tak _absurdní_.

Muž se nepohnul, jen potřásl hlavou, jako by se snažil vypudit z ní jeho hlas. Tmavé vlasy mu spadly do očí a zašimraly ho ve tvářích. 

Carlisle pokrčil rameny. „No, smím se zeptat, s kým mám tu čest?“ zeptal se po chvíli konverzačně. 

„Jsem John Donne,“ zamumlal muž zaraženě. Podle toho, jak se tvářil, přemýšlel, proč nemá Carlisle strach. 

„Takže, Johne, co vás k nám přivádí v tak pozdní hodinu?“ 

„Někdo si mě najal, abych vyhledal doktora Cullena,“ oznámil muž s přimhouřenýma očima. 

„Ach, tak to jste tady správně,“ ujistil ho Carlisle příjemně. 

John Donne zmateně zvedl obočí. „Možná jsem se vyjádřil špatně,“ připustil. „Někdo si mě najal, abych _zabil_ doktora Cullena,“ objasnil, aby snad nedošlo k nějakému nedorozumění. 

Carlisle se mírně zarazil a nevěřícně na něj pár okamžiků upřeně zíral. Jistě, napadlo ho to už v momentě, kdy mu John do obličeje strčil těžkou kovovou pistoli, ale _slyšet_ to… Zaklonil hlavu a bláznivě se rozesmál, až muž bezděky ucukl. 

„Oh, tohle je tedy… Edwarde, slyšel jsi to?“ zavolal náhle do hlubin domu, ale ani se nenamáhal zvýšit hlas, stěží dokázal přes smích promluvit. „Pojď sem, to prostě _musíš_ vidět!“ 

někde ve druhém patře domu se ozvala hlasitá rána a během pouhého zlomku vteřiny stál vedle Carlislea další bledý muž, mladší než doktor. Ani jeho zřejmě pistole neděsila. Tvářil se klidně, možná by se dalo říct _netečně_.

John tomu nerozuměl. Jsou snad ti muži šílení nebo co? Ne, určitě nemohli být normální, vždyť kdo by se v _takovou_ chvíli smál? Jeho podezření zesílilo, když se mladík zazubil. 

„Asi bych vás měl představit. Johne, to je Edward. Edwarde, John Donne.“ Položil mladíkovi ruku na rameno. „Věřil bys, že mu někdo zaplatil, aby mě zabil?“ zeptal se pobaveně. 

„Samozřejmě.“ Edward se ušklíbl. „Vím to od chvíle, co vylezl z auta. Na nic jiného nemyslel.“ 

„Edwarde!“ Carlisle byl ohromený. „Nemohl jsi mě varovat?“ Absolutně si nevšímal Johna, který nechápavě těkal pohledem mezi nimi. 

„Promiň,“ zamumlal Edward s omluvným výrazem a pak se široce usmál. „Líbil se mi tvůj výraz,“ prohlásil nevinně. 

John se zamračil. Edward tam přece vůbec nebyl, když doktor ty dveře otevřel. Nemohl ho vidět. 

„Jistě.“ Doktor se zasmál a praštil chlapce vedle sebe do paže. Dost silně na to, aby se John divil, proč sebou mladík netrhnul bolestí. 

„Tak vy mě chcete zabít,“ obrátil se Carlisle na něj, tvářil se zamyšleně. Ale nebyl vystrašený. Johnovi ten jejich klid naháněl hrůzu. 

Nebyli normální, tím si byl jistý. 

Edward po něm loupl očima. 

„Nejde o to, co chci já. Jde o to, za co jsem dostal prachy.“ Vysvětlil s lhostejným pokrčením ramen. 

Carlisle chápavě přikývl. „Asi mi neřeknete, kdo si vás na mě najal, že?“ 

To bylo proti pravidlům, i když na tom moc nezáleželo, vzhledem k tomu, že se ho chystal za chvíli zastřelit. „Ne.“ 

„A předpokládám, že nemá smysl nabízet vám dvojnásobek, abyste nás přestal rušit a odešel,“ konstatoval a otočil se na bronzovlasého chlapce. Ten zakroutil bezvýrazně hlavou. 

„Nu dobrá.“ Carlisle zhluboka vydechl a pousmál se. „V tom případě mi asi nezbývá nic jiného, než dovolit vám, abyste mě zabil.“ Odevzdaně pokrčil rameny. „Buďte něžný, Johne,“ upozornil ho. „Už jednou jsem téměř umíral a příliš se mi to nelíbilo.“ Zachichotal se. 

„Fajn.“ John zkušeně natáhl kohoutek. „Není to nic osobního, doktore. Jenom obchod.“ 

Domem se rozlehl zvuk výstřelu. 

John vytřeštil oči. To, že proti němu s mírně pobaveným výrazem stál Edward, ho nešokovalo tolik jako Carlisle. Doktor, který měl ležet u jeho nohou s krvavou dírou vyvrtanou uprostřed čela. Neležel. Stál přímo před ním, na bledých rtech se mu rýsoval úsměv a jeho obličej byl stejně bílý a netknutý jako předtím. Pomalu natáhl k Johnovi ruku a rozevřel prsty. V dlani se mu něco zalesklo a John zalapal po dechu. 

Byla to kulka. 

On ji _chytil_.

Chytil do dlaně kulku, která letěla k jeho hlavě rychlostí zhruba tři sta kilometrů v hodině. 

„Ježišikriste…“ vydechl vyděšeně, když se na něj oba muži zářivě usmáli, a hystericky se zachechtal. „Ježišikriste!“ Bez přemýšlení se otočil a vyběhl ze dveří. Během pár sekund se z venku ozvalo startování motoru a zvuk rychle ujíždějícího auta. 

„Musíme se stěhovat?“ zeptal se Carlisle polohlasem. 

Edward zavrtěl hlavou. „Ten nikomu nic neřekne, to mi věř.“ Hlasitě se zasmál. 

Blonďák se k jeho smíchu přidal. „Docela zajímavý způsob, jak si zkrátit příliš dlouhý večer, není-liž pravda?“ zamumlal a s nevěřícným kroucením hlavou si šel vzít knihu, kterou si četl, než byl vyrušen.


End file.
